Magic Association of Thule
Magic Association of Thule (魔術結社 『トゥーレ』 Majutsukessha Ture), usually called Thule (トゥーレ Ture) for short, is an magic organization of dark arts user. History The organization was created by Lieselotte Werckmeister around 1936, using Hienrich Himmler's Thule Society as a facade. With Wewelsburg castle as its headquarter, the organization's main objective is to defeat the Holy Office of Index, and help the Nazi in its conquest. When World War II came to an end however, Thule's members left for their own purposes and the organization was disbanded. In present day, Wewelsburg castle has become a tourist site. Members The organization consists of 7 extremely powerful dark art users, each adopts a German alias, listed from highest to lowest seat as below: *''Begierde'' (Lust) - Lieselotte Werckmeister. The leader of the group and her words has the most weight within the group. Also known as the Witch of Babylon, Index's top priority enemy. *''Zorn'' (Wrath) - Kanae Kuroshida. A survivor from the Kuroshida Clan and also the seemingly second-in-command of Thule. She admires Lieselotte and shares the view of recreating the world, but prefers to do it through disabling the use of magic instead of through destruction. Her plans failed, however. *''Unfenscheit'' (Greed) - Fu Manchu. A Taoist from China who is not very loyal to the organization. Joined to perfect his Taoism techniques, yet withdrawn from Thule after World War II with a smile saying he had learned everything he needed. Currently a mafia boss in Asia. *''Trägheit'' (Sloth) - Golvas Mercurius. He is the owner of Balor, a fragment of the Emerald Tablet. He seems to have been keeping watch on Kanae ever since she left for Japan. He is currently still working for Thule. *''Fresserei'' (Gluttony) - Aenus Lavenheit. No particular information about him is given, but is said to be still working for Thule. *''Neid'' (Envy) - Sophia Measley. She joined Thule for funding her own research, only caring about her work and is not actually loyal to the organization. After Nazi's defeat, she joined Index. *''Hochfart'' (Pride) - Walter Dietrich. The antagonist of 3days, he was originally from the Nazi army before promoted to Thule. A sadist who would do anything for powers. He is the only member who disagrees with Lieselotte's leadership and always tries to find a way to overpower her. He is reported to members of Thule as having been KIA after his arrival in Japan. Gallery Note *Their aliases are taken after the 7 cardinal sins. *Had all the member of Thule been working together, Index would have been, more of less, defeated or rendered useless for a very long period of time. *Although Walter keeps Thule's lowest seat, he was the first one to have actually succeeded in infiltrating Index's underground library and stealing three of the treasures from there before leaving. This act surprised Lieselotte and changed her opinion about him. *Among the members of Thule, Aenus Lavenheit is the only one without any information in 11eyes. While Golvas did not make an appearance in any storyline, he was mentioned to be keeping a close watch on Kanae and actually took action when she was defeated, making him at least indirectly involved in the Hollow Mirror Field arc. Furthermore, Golvas is the owner of Balor, which could hint he's very powerful. Category:Factions